Surpassing Time
by X X Ringo X X
Summary: Series of song inspired drabbles about Caspian *melts* and Susan. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Just my repsonse to a drabble challenge at the SurpassingTime fan forum: put your media player on random shuffle and write a Susan/Caspian drabble for each song: starting and ending when the song does. I came up with four, not really sure if I like drabbles, but I've got nothing better to do with them so here they are:_**

**_Disclaimer: Very unfortunately I don't own Ben Barnes, (or Narnia) you can tell this because he isn't married to a strange fangirl by the name of Kes, and there isn't a magic wardrobe in my messy bedroom. (Or a fit Telmarine king for that matter)_**

**_Btw, I suggest you listen to these songs while reading, jsut because... well, they rock. :)_ **

Surpassing Time

_Run - Snow Patrol_

He _needed_ her. Everything about her was essential, she was his life support, his oxygen and he clung to her like a drowning soldier in a sea of tears. He couldn't live without her, couldn't even bear to think about losing her. Not her, please not her. Eternity, you see, is such a long time to wait. They were meant to be together: parted in body, but with only one heart beating between the two of them, and if they were torn apart it would stop and silence would reign, just like the silence in his heart as he watched her step towards the rest of her life and the end of his. Please, God he couldn't carry on without her by his side. How was he supposed to rule Narnia if he couldn't even rule his own mind?! He was lost in darkness and she was the only light left, quickly fading.

She left. His light went out. He drowned.

_Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright_

A clock ticked inside him from the moment he was born. It counted down slowly, steadily to something at the end of his journey, something that he was meant for: his purpose. He always thought it was counting to his coronation, or to the day he avenged the death of his parents, or possibly to his death, but he was wrong.

When he met her the clock began to tick a little faster, and maybe he was too distracted, or not distracted enough, because he didn't even notice. It continued to speed up through all for the battles, and you have to forgive his naivety because he thought it was counting towards him being King.

His coronation came and passed, still the clock ticked on with ever increasing velocity towards its end. Still, it wasn't until she stood before him upon the cold steps of farewell that he realised. The steady count in his heart was racing quicker and quicker and his world was falling around his feet as her lips left his and the dormant alarm inside his mind rang shrilly in his ears: mocking, mocking.

When she walked through that door the clock that had ticked inside of him from birth broke.

_The Heart Never Lies -McFly_

Logic was the beloved constant in Susan Pevensie's life. As a child she was always the sensible one, always concerned, considering the danger before the joy: the risks before the rewards. When she stumbled into Narnia on that ordinary day her logic failed her. Still she hung on to it, desperately trying to make sense of eternal winter, talking beavers and Mythical creatures wandering around as though it was their right to do so, and _they_ – her and her siblings – were the intruders.

When she met _him_ her logic failed again. This time she couldn't deny it, and her beloved constant was suddenly of no more use to her. He was everything and everywhere, the only important thing left and she knew:

The heart never lies.

_Viva La Vida - Coldplay_

She didn't know how he found her. After all, this had always been the place she'd gone to hide, back in the Old Narnia, and last time not even _Lucy _had been able to find her. And yet, there he was, watching her through eyes of liquid fire and she wanted so badly to turn and run, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. He stepped closer to her and she saw clearly the desperation written across his face. "Do not leave Narnia" he begged and she wondered absently how he knew they were leaving. As if reading her thoughts he said softly "Peter told me, he said- he said to go and find you…" he trailed off, still looking at her like _that _and she had to look away.

She felt rather than saw him step closer, but it was only when she felt him take her face in his hands that she realised what he was about to do. "Don't…please, Caspian, we can't-" she was cut off as his lips softly found hers and then all thoughts flew out of her head like sparks from the sun. After a sweet moment he broke away, looking ashamed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She shook her head, silencing him with a smile and after a moment she said softly "I have to leave, Caspian, I'm sorry." "No!" it came out as a strangled sob and he repeated it in a whisper, burying his face in her neck, just as, unknown to them, he would do so merely hours later when he said goodbye for the last time. "Don't let go." He whispered "Never let go of Narnia, of me." "I won't" she promised. But it tasted bitter on her lips, and it was something she often remember later, fleetingly, as if from a dream, and then she would dismiss it as childish games.

All imagination, just imagination: as if _she_ could have ruled a world.

**_R&R anyone? My self-esteem is running at an all time low. (not that that's a bad thing) _**

**_Oh, almost forgot, this is for l-m-h because she ALWAYS reviews ALL of my fics and is the only person in the world to do so. I really appreciate it, soooooooooo much! Thanks, Ashleigh! :D _**

**_X X Ringo X X_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! I'm back with more, because I couldn't resist and I got such wonderful reviews for the first part that I wanted more. :) Mwahaha. **_

**_I've only put two inthis chap 'cos they kinda complement each other, although the first one's happier than the second. _**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own Narnia... I bought it on eBay. rolls eyes I wish. _**

_Carry You Home – James Blunt_

Susan Pevensie was 84 years old.

She had lived a long life, and many would say at first glance that she was very lucky. She wasn't poor, but neither was she overly wealthy, she had friends, although she'd never married, and had retired to a nice country house. Rumours were it had once belonged to an old professor who given a home to her and her siblings during WW2.

Her siblings. Yes, that was the problem. The only glitch in Susan's seemingly perfect life.

They died, y'see, in a train crash many many years ago, and she never really got over it.

That was Susan's life biography, but of course, you and I know her better than that. The hole in her heart contained more than Lucy, Peter and Edmund. There was Caspian, dear Caspian, and the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus… Aslan… _Narnia_.

She curled in a corner of the old house on the day of her eighty fifth birthday and cried. She didn't want to live any longer without the only things that meant anything to her.

"Aslan" the words were coughed out in between sobs, sounds that she hadn't heard in decades, tasting foreign in her mouth "I'm sorry, I didn't forget, I didn't."

She waits "Please, Aslan. Please…"

For a moment she thinks she sees a warm face smiling down at her, before all of the breath leaves her body with a whoosh.

Susan Pevensie was alive, just for a moment, before she died.

In a different world two gates open to admit a young girl, horn at her waist, bow slung across her back. The happy chatter buzzing around her ears becomes silent and she is suddenly afraid… what if they can't forgive her? What if they hate her? What if _he _hates her? What if-

Suddenly two arms are around her waist and a deep and wonderfully familiar voice is laughing into her hair.

"Susan, Susan, you returned! Oh, Susan!"

Susan Pevensie was home.

_One Of The Brightest Stars – James Blunt_

King Caspian X hated his life.

He could not fathom how he deserved such an awful fate. He had once been so happy, so convinced that he was meant to be happy, and then it had all been ripped out of him arms before you could say Aslan.

It, or rather, she.

Queen Susan the Gentle.

Why couldn't she have stayed? Stayed with him forever? Life is cruel, as Caspian soon found. They could have been so happy, he knew. He had seen in written in her eyes like ink and had so desperately wanted to cling on to her forever, to refuse to let her go. But he hadn't, and he hated himself for it.

He had been victorious in his quest, conquered Miraz and claimed his rightful throne, which had been all he'd set out to do, but somehow he ended up feeling like he'd lost so much more than he gained.

Victory is a miserable loss in the end.

**_Oh, poor Caspian. hates self Y'know, my Microsoft Word recognises the word Caspian! LOL! I must've typed it that many times that it's just kinda accepted it... hmm... rather worrying, huh? _**

**_R&R?_**

**_X X Ringo X X_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again! The first time I posted this chapter it didn't do it, sooooo I'll try again. rolls eyes I wondered why i wasn't getting any reviews... :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own Narnia... stop reminding me. :( _**

_This Is Home – Switchfoot_

Caspian should have been happy. This was, after all, the day after his coronation: his people crowded the courtyard, staring up at him adoringly, Aslan stood to his right, surveying the scene, and to his left stood High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan.

Queen Susan… he couldn't understand why he shivered every time he heard that name. Couldn't understand why a single look from her meant more to him than the loving gazes of all his people. Couldn't understand why his heart trembled when she was near.

In any other situation he would have faced this new feeling head on, like a King should, but he couldn't stop thinking about the unspoken words that had passed between them just a day ago.

_He walked down the steps into an open courtyard, searching for Queen Susan. _

_**I will find her… talk to her… get to know her! The war is over, we have so much time…to explore these feelings.**_

_He froze when he saw her, blood turning icy cold. She was with High King Peter and Aslan, and they looked so sad. Terrified of what he was seeing he turned to go, but stopped when Aslan hailed him. Distractedly he answered, but his eyes could not leave Susan's, a million tragic feelings flowing like blood between them._

_**I'm sorry… I don't want to go.**_

_**What is happening? Tell me, please. Why are you sad? Why?**_

_**I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…**_

Suddenly he knew, knew why Aslan had really called the town there today and everything in him was crying out to take Susan and run.

_**No! She can't leave! Not now!**_

Sure enough, merely moments after he'd struggled through the speech, so much harder to say now that he knew its outcome, King Peter dropped the bombshell, so to speak. The goodbyes passed in a blur, all the time his head was spinning and his bleeding heart was using the last of its strength to squeeze out every drop of emotion he had. She came forward.

"I'm glad we came." _**Don't leave… don't leave…**_

"I wish we had more time." _**Please, listen to me! Don't leave me!**_

"It would never have worked anyway." _**What?! Why? I lo- What…?**_

"Why not?" _**I love you. I do, I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!**_

"I am 1300 years older than you." _**DON'T LEAVE ME!**_

She turns to go and he thinks that he might just crumble from the pain, then she turns back and all at once her lips are on his, and it is beautiful and wonderful and oh so painful all at once, and he knows he can't live without her. She pulls back and he grabs her to him, desperate not to let her go.

"Don't leave me."

She just looks at him and he knows he has to say it, just for the slight chance that it might make an ounce of difference, even if he has to live with the pain for the rest of his life.

"I love you."  
She pulls back, stared… he waits.

**Thumpthump…thumpthump…**

He waits…

**Thumpthump…thumpthump…**

He waits…

And then all of a sudden she is back in his arms and tears are streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you!" she confesses, and they do not hear the gasps from her siblings, nor the murmur of the crowd, nor even the smile that graces Aslan's chuckle, for there is only the two of them and right now: time does not matter.

Then Aslan steps forward and they feel as though they might break, so they cling to one another like lone survivors in a vast ocean.

"Daughter of Eve, you have learnt many things from Narnia."

In his arms, Susan trembled.

"And this is not the least of them."  
Silence, such dreadful silence.

"I have said that you have nothing more to learn…"

_**Oh God, don't take her from me. Not now, please, not now. I can't- I can't- I can't-**_

"But you still have much to teach. And for that you shall stay."  
_**What? Stay? Susan… staying…here?!**_

And then he thinks no more because they are in each other's arms again, laughing and sobbing and holding on so tightly.

"Love is a precious gift." The great lion smiles "Do not waste it."

Caspian should have been happy. But he was way beyond that.

**_Let's see if it posts this time shall we? :)_**

**_R&R?_**

**_X X Ringo X X_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! New chapter, which is for littledd, because she and her wonderful stories and her lovely reviews have inspired me yet again!_**

_**Second song I heard about from ben Barnes (no, unfortunately not personally) who cried while listening to it, and the drabble is from a different POV, which i haven't done before and thought might be interesting... **_

_**Disclaimer: As of now all I own of Narnia is three massive posters, the complete books and the LWW film. **_

_Like I Never Loved You At All – Take That_

The single thing Susan found hardest to cope with was nothing. Literally.

The way everything carried on as though Narnia had never existed, as though _he_ had never existed.

She could live with the day to day pain, could survive the floods of tears and frequent earthquakes deep inside her heart which seemed determined to tear it into tiny shards, if only she had something to hold on to, something to make sure she would never _ever _forget.

The other didn't understand.

Peter clammed up, thinking that he had to be strong for his siblings, High King Peter, as always, only not, never again.

Lucy had her faith, her innocent, childlike belief which could weather even the roughest of storms, and Edmund was safe in the knowledge that he and Lucy were going back. He'd always handled difficulties best, anyway, in his quiet Edmundish way.

Still, none of them had left a vital part of themselves in Narnia. A very king-shaped part.

One day Susan woke to find she couldn't remember Caspian's face. She screamed, she broke down into tears, she yelled until she could yell no more, then she stopped believing.

_Prince Caspian – Phish_

Oh, to be Prince Caspian, afloat upon the waves…

I used to think that all the time, I mean, he's the heir to the throne, he's good looking, he's rich and he's educated: he can do anything he wants!

Here I am, poor, dirty, probably smelly as well, and miserable, while he's living it up at his castle.

At least, that's what I _used_ to think. Then the war began. I was on his side of course, being a fawn, and I wasn't the only one who noticed the slightly haunted look in his dark eyes, or the shadows which were just a bit too long under his eyes.

Then I started to look closer.

I don't think even he realised there was anything wrong until she came.

That was when I took to studying him unashamedly, so I was there the day he began to realise how much was missing from his life, and realised it with him.

I was there the day he figured out that maybe she was the answer to it all, and noticed too the way she seemed to fit perfectly inside the hole in his heart.

I was there the day he discovered he was in way too deep to pull out, and saw how deep she was in too. Don't think he noticed that though.

I was there the day he became King Caspian and was thinking along with him 'what is a king without a queen?', and indeed, what is he?

Finally I was there the day his world shattered into tiny pieces and his heart was left in a trampled bundle at his feet as the last door between him and his love closed forever.

Oh, to be Prince Caspian, with nothing to return to but the demons in their caves…

**_So... you like? You don't like? What the hell, review anyway! _**

**_X X Ringo X X_**


	5. AN

Hey lovely people who happen to read this,

Okay, basically I'm near the end of year 11 and my teachers have suddenly decided that we must do at least 10 essays a week or we're going to fail all of our GCSEs.

This, btw, sucks, and gives me absolutely no time whatsoever to write fanfic. I also happen to be in the middle of a story about my cousin and myself (Of which I've written 175 pages and am very proud) so there goes any free time. If I get my cousin's permission, I will upload it to fanfic at my first chance, and if not... well, I might just do it anyway. :D

So, my point is, I'm not going to be writing this for a while – in fact, all of my stories are on hold. If you desperately, desperately want another chapter of any of them (which I doubt) then drop me a line and I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, on with essays.

-Kes

Oh, and if either Mr. Ahern or Miss Cassidy happen to be reading this, then I HATE ENGLISH ESSAYS!!!!!


End file.
